heroiccharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Winston Smith
Winston Smith was the main protagonist of the novel Nineteen Eighty-Four, written in 1948 by George Orwell. He was born in London, Airship One, Oceania (England). About Winston While much of his past is a mystery, considering his job has him rewriting history for the totalitarian system, he might not be certain about his own past. However, Smith is very aware of his government regime and secretly writes about it in his diary he was able to obtain in secret. Born in 1945, for most of Smith’s life, he has witness a dim outlook, since Oceania is in a constant state of war. Smith is a member of the Outer-Party, middle-class and wears Blue-Overalls, and knows he’s being watched by the ruling Inner-Party. Smith knows a telescreen in his living corners, which are also closed circuit television because they can’t be turned off. His feelings and meeting Julia Winston writes about his dismay of Big Brother, but he knows it like committing suicide because if he’s caught, it’s a death sentence. Winston Smith is presented the everyman of the harsh society he lives under, even writing ‘DOWN WITH BIG BROTHER’, since such thought is enough for a guilty verdict. He begins writing to those yet to be born and explain how he is a dead man from the age of Big Brother, which would foreshadow his fate, as he listens to a fellow member of the Outer Party confessing to crimes he didn’t commit. The false confession is used to remind Party members of their fate on the telescreen. The members are then seen at the Chestnut Tree Café, although there is no law against going to the cafe. When Smith meets Julia, he begins to open up to her. As he starts a relationship with Julia, Smith begins to test how far he can go in his silence protest against Big Brother. As the story goes on, Winston Smith reflects on his childhood, losing his family and his fear of rats. While on the job, Smith is informed about members of the Inner-Party who have been sentenced to death. As a rule, Smith is to erase the men from the Party’s past by creating a story of another Inner Party member, a patriot in the Eyes of Oceania, who died fighting for the nation. Smith also sees two children of his friend, Tom Parson, and noticed they were immune to the violence the State does to people. His meeting with O’Brien As the story goes on, Smith meets O’Brien, an Inner-Party member, who has seen Smith and Julia talking about Big Brother. Smith was very wary of O’Brien do to the appearance of meeting a fellow resistance member. Smith is given a book about the Party presumablywritten by the Enemy of the People, Emmanuel Goldstein, and reads about his life. Smith is unaware of the fatal trap that O’Brien has just set. However, giving his job of rewriting history, Smith isn’t sure what can be deemed as true. After this, Smith continues writing in his diary and explains moments in his life. He writes about his disapproval of the Party methods of control, and the hope of there will be an uprising against Big Brother. Smith goes to the prole neighborhood and sees how they are free from control since there are only telescreen to watch them. Smith even speaks with a man about life before the Party, a clue that Oceania was once a capitalist nation. After wards, Smith meets up with Julia, who explains about how the Party was trying to get to the people. His capture and fate After a few meetings with Julia and buying a picture at a second hand store, Smith starts to feel at ease and wander if he should take the next step. While with Julia, Smith hears a man “You are the dead” and the twosome learns whom it had to be. Smith discovered the picture he brought was a telescreen in disguise, and the couple was arrested by the Thought Police. Wilson is taken to jail, Ministry of Love, where meets up with Parsons, who was turned over to the Though Police by his daughter. Parsons is still supports his daughter despite being turned in by her; Smith wonders he was he in for. After Parsons is taken, Smith meets up with O’Brian, who turns out to be a loyal Party member, and he’s been given the job to‘re-form’ Smith. Smith is subject to torture, both physical and mental. It was to use to brainwash Winston Smith into accepting Big Brother and betraying Julia. After this, Smith is taken to ‘Room 101’, where the finally part of his punishment was to be done. Because of his fear of rats were known, Smith almost had them eat his face off before he betrays Julia which earn his release. Toward the end, Winston Smith is seen at Chestnut Tree Café, listening to his own ‘confession’ and waiting to be executed. It’s unknown whether or not he was executed, which will make him an unperson. When one becomes an unperson, any traces of that person is erased. Trivia *Strangely, John Hurts, who Smith in the 1980s version of the film later played the very Big Brother type, figure in V for Vendetta. See Also *http://www.newspeakdictionary.com/newspeak.html Category:Human Heroes Category:Heroes who were Vicitms Category:Heroes who were Imprisoned Category:English Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Presumably Deceased Heroes Category:Heroes are Government Employees Category:Literature Heroes Category:Adult Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Pictures needed